


Striking Out

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [44]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Merle strikes out, Oneshot, Pick up story, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: This is a oneshot I wrote along with Krissy. It was a prompt where Merle goes to a bar and strikes out bad and what happens after the. A little angst, a lot of smut. Hope you enjoy! xo TeaganAlso, wash your hands and stay home! Read smut on your couch instead! Smut saves lives! LOL
Relationships: Merle Dixon and OFC - Amanda
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Striking Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyG927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/gifts).



**Stand Inside Your Love – Smashing Pumpkins**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nm4xv3firw> **

* * *

**Striking Out**

“I'm done with men! I mean it this time!” Amanda huffed and Jennifer understood it completely.

Neither of them had much for luck when it came to men and it just seemed to get worse every time they tried to trust someone new. Amanda's latest man had not only cheated on her but also got the other girl pregnant and they'd only been together for three months. He was swearing up and down that the girl was just a 'lying slut' but Amanda could tell after one conversation with the supposed 'slut' that her ex was the real piece of work. Still, Amanda's ex was calling and leaving messages on her machine non-stop until she snapped and decided that the answer to her man problems was alcohol poisoning.

The bar was hopping and it was probably the worst place in the world to be after being burned but Amanda said she wanted to get shit-faced and Jennifer decided not to bother arguing. Her sister was stubborn as an ox and it didn't pay to take her on most of the time.

“I'm getting another drink.” Amanda huffed and Jennifer imagined herself at about 3 am holding her sister's hair back as she puked. What were sisters for anyway?

It was still early and she hoped to get her out of there before she really lost it but Amanda appeared determined to act a fool. When she did make it back to the table it was clear that she was planning to go way overboard.

“Drink up, Sis,” Amanda grumbled and started throwing back shots.

“Jesus! Settle down, you're gonna need to be carried out of here and I can't lift you.”

“Fuck you! You calling me fat?”

“You're like 4 inches taller than me and I'm a weakling, Relax!” Jennifer shot back.

“I need some decent music in here.”

And just like that Amanda was off again, popping a handful of change into the jukebox.

/

“Would ya look at that!”

Daryl looked over to where Merle was pointing and squinted through a fog of bar smoke to see a dark-haired girl who looked about as bitchy as a woman could.

“What am I lookin' at?” he asked as if he didn't know.

“It's that girl from the bank I told you about,” Merle grinned.

“We've only been in town for two weeks and you're crushing on some girl already?”

“Yep. Damn, she's pretty, huh?”

“Uh...she's OK, but did she have that expression on her face last time you saw her? She looks like she's ready to kill, Merle.”

“You know women, she's probably just in a mood. Maybe I should go cheer her up some,” he winked.

“I don't know about that, Merle. That woman doesn't look like she's in the mood for being chatted up.”

Merle picked up his whiskey and shot it back quit.

“Might have to turn on the old Dixon charm a little, but she'll come around. You'll see,” he smiled and Daryl shook his head and winced.

His brother was pretty good with women, but this woman wasn't playing games, he could just feel it in the air.

/

“Hey there.”

Merle announced his presence to the girl picking songs on the jukebox with his best sexy voice.

“Can I help you?” she sighed.

“I was thinkin' maybe you and your little friend might wanna have a drink with me and my brother over there,” he suggested, pointing over to Daryl at the bar.

“I don't think so...and that's my sister, not my friend,” she grumbled.

“Come on, just one drink?” he pressed.

“Look,” she said, finally raising her eyes to meet his. “I've been dicked around by the last three men in my life and I'm still reeling from the last one. I'm not interested.”

Merle shifted for a second and knew he'd have to walk back to Daryl looking like an idiot.

“Oh...well, if you change your mind I-”

“Are you deaf or something? I am not interested,” she exclaimed.

He had never been told off so coldly before and he didn't know what the hell to do or say for a second. All he could think of was to apologize.

“I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to bother you...it just looked like you might be feeling down. Thought maybe I could cheer you up.”

She looked like maybe she realized how harsh she was being but he didn't want to share a pity drink with her now. She clearly wasn't into him and he'd rather be alone than have a woman take pity on him.

“Hey...I didn't mean to be like that,” she sighed. "I'm sorry."

“It's OK. I hope your night gets better,” he nodded and walked away before she could be overly nice to him only to make herself feel better about it.

/

Daryl had seen it all and it was obvious that Merle had struck out hard. He walked back to the bar looking like he might actually cry and it made Daryl angry, his brother was a good person and it's not like he was overly aggressive with women. What was this woman's damage?

“Guess I'm losin' my touch, brother...I never saw a woman so eager to get the hell away from me,” he shrugged and ordered a double whiskey to ease his ego.

“I'm sorry, man. Forget it, she's just a bitch.”

“Nah, she said something about being dicked around by men. She's just angry at the world and didn't want to hear any of my cheesy lines.”

“It's her loss, man,” Daryl insisted.

“Jesus...that really stung. I really wanted to take her out,” he sighed.

Merle looked over at her one more time and she was talking to her sister again, but she didn't look angry anymore.

“I don't mind her turning me down, it ain't like it's the first time a woman wasn't into me...she was just so mean about it,” he frowned. “I feel like a fuckin' idiot.”

“Merle, you can't let one woman ruin your night. Just pick another one to hit on.”

“Nah, fuck it.”

/

“What did that guy want?” Jennifer asked.

She knew damn well what happened but she wanted to hear the details.

“He was just hitting on me and I acted like a total cunt,” Amanda sighed. “He was kinda cute and now he's all hurt. I'm a fucking monster. I hate this night.”

“Why don't you go apologize?”

“I did, but I don't think it helped much. Just look at him.”

“I'll go get you another drink,” Jennifer sighed. “You aren't going to move past this night till you get drunk as a skunk, so let's get it over with.”

“I feel like shit now,” Amanda pouted. “I can't believe I did that.”

“Maybe you can still fix it. I've seen him in town.”

“I hope so.”

/

At the bar, Jennifer ended up standing next to the guy who was with her sister's victim. The victim himself had gone to the bathroom.

“Hey,” the man said in a snide tone. “She didn't have to be like that, you know?”

“Trust me, I know. I'm sorry.”

“Oh...well, OK.”

“She's had a really shitty time with men for the last year or two and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She feels like shit about it. Tell him she really is sorry.”

“I will. Can I buy you a drink?” he asked.

“Sure. Thanks.”

Daryl asked her what she was drinking and ordered her a gin and soda.

“I'm Daryl, my brother is Merle.”

“I'm Jennifer and that bitch over there is my sister Amanda,” she giggled.

“Hey, I guess we all have bad nights.”

“She really isn't like that at all, but she's been treated like crap,” Jennifer shrugged. “Her latest ex is being really pushy and aggressive now too, I think she's kinda freaked out and defensive but she won't admit she's scared of him.”

“That sucks,” Daryl sighed. “Some guys can't seem to take fuck off for an answer.”

“Ain't that the truth. I can tell your brother isn't like that.”

“Merle didn't mean any harm. He was just excited to see her here. He hasn't shut up about her for three days now. It's been all “that bank girl is so pretty!” and “Do you think I could ask her out at work?” for days. It's been a little sad,” Daryl laughed.

“He seemed pretty sweet to me, Amanda was lucky to catch his eye by the sound of it,” Jennifer noted.

There was a moment between them and she was trying to read his eyes when Daryl's brother came back from the bathroom.

“Hey,” he nodded to her and turned to face the bar, downing his latest drink in one sip.

“Feel like drinking again?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah...why not?”

Jennifer figured it was best to go back to her table so Daryl could console his brother, but she decided to leave her number with Daryl although it's not something she would normally do. Amanda was the outgoing one, she was the shy one.

“Gimme a call if you want to, if not that's OK too,” she said softly and left her number in front of him.

Jennifer almost whispered the words to Daryl. She didn't want Merle to feel any worse when he was having a rough night with women. Daryl nodded to her like he understood her discretion and smiled a little as she walked away.

“She's pretty, Daryl...well done.”

Daryl sighed. Apparently, Merle had a keen sense of hearing. The night was a bust.

/

Merle hardly said a word for the rest of the evening and the sisters left first. Daryl was surprised to see his brother so bugged out over a specific girl, it wasn't like him. The jukebox was playing nothing but sad songs that were doing Merle no good, so Daryl started to urge him out the door shortly after the girl left.

_**And for the last time  
You're everything that I want and asked for  
You're all that I dream  
Who wouldn't be the one you love?  
Who wouldn't stand inside your love?  
Protected and the lover of...** _

“Let's get going, Merle. I'm fuckin' tired.”

“Fine.”

They got up and paid the tab, the girls would probably be in a cab halfway home by now and Daryl could get back to their apartment and crash for the night, he was tipsier than he thought but somehow Merle looked sober still.

_**A pure soul  
And beautiful  
You  
Don't understand  
Don't fear me now  
I will breathe  
For the both of us  
Travel the world  
Traverse the skies  
Your home is here  
Within my heart** _

_**And for the first time  
I feel as though I am reborn in my mind  
Recast as child and mystic sage** _

_**Who wouldn't be the one you love?  
Who wouldn't stand inside your love?** _

Out the back doors of the bar, they were met with shouting and Daryl found himself a little dizzy with the cool evening air.

“What's going on, Merle?” he asked, but Merle was already 20 feet ahead of him.

“Hey!” he was shouting and then Daryl realized he was yanking a man off of Amanda. “Don't you fuckin' touch her! Don't you ever lay your hands on this woman! Do you hear me?”

Daryl groaned and stepped up to see if he could help out but he wouldn't be much help in his state.

“Who the fuck are you?” the guy was growling back.

“Don't you worry who I am, just leave her the fuck alone!” Merle shouted and the guy decided to back down.

Merle was a teddy bear 90% of the time, but when you got him mad he could be scary as hell.

“You alright?” Merle asked Amanda.

“Yeah, I'm fine now. Thank you.”

“It's nothing.”

“No really, thank you. You didn't have to do that,” she countered.

“Yes, I did,” he answered. “You OK to get home now?”

“Yeah...we have a cab coming.”

“Alright. Be safe, OK? Looks like that shithead is wandering off down the road now,” he said, pointing to who he presumed was one of Amanda's shitty ex-boyfriends.

“Thank you, Merle,” Jennifer said and then offered a quick smile and nod to Daryl.

Amanda just stood there staring at Merle for a moment until the cab pulled up and then they were gone.

“Come on, Merle...let's go home,” Daryl offered, patting Merle's back.

/

Merle was up later than he planned to be the next morning and stumbled to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower. He smelled of last night's cologne and whiskey and as he stood before the bathroom mirror naked, he wondered if his days of picking up women were coming to an end. He moved the curls around on his forehead trying to decide if his hairline was receding or not. He was only 32, but there were more than a few bald men in his family. Amanda was probably only 25...did she see him as some sad old fucker hitting on her? He didn't seem to have any new lines in his face and he only had a few grey hairs...but was he looking softer around the middle than usual? He frowned and climbed into the shower to forget the whole thing. Every man had to get to that point he supposed, you couldn't attract women the way you did at 21 forever.

“Merle!”

Daryl was calling him from the living room but he was already in the shower so he ignored it. He poured some shampoo into his hand and started to wash his hair when he heard a tap at the door.

“Daryl if you need to piss just take a piss! I'm already in the shower.”

There was more tapping and what almost sounded like a woman's voice, but that didn't compute.

“Daryl?”

The door opened then and he pulled the shower curtain all the way closed because somehow it was the angry woman from the night before.

“Merle?”

“What are you doing here?” he asked, completely hiding behind the curtain from her.

He could have easily peeked around to look her in the eye, but he was so freaked out by her presence that he preferred to stay hidden for the moment.

“My sister came to see Daryl, and I came along because I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?” he said.

He didn't want to be petty about it, but she was holding all the cards as he stood there naked with nowhere to go.

“I treated you horribly last night and you didn't deserve that. I'm really sorry for the way I acted. It really had nothing to do with you, it was all my issue. Jen was right though, I could end up letting the fact that I've been hurt stop me from meeting someone really great...like you.”

He didn't know what the hell to say. He had never had a woman come to say they were sorry for anything before and he couldn't really stay mad at her about it, he wasn't perfect himself by a long shot. He was only worried that she was feeling sorry for him, he didn't want to be with someone that way.

“You don't have to say anything if you don't want to,” she continued. “I just wanted you to know that I really am interested...I know you probably aren't interested in me now and I don't blame you. Also...I wanted to say thank you again for chasing off my ex like that. He really scared me.”

He wanted to say something then, but he was still naked so he wasn't sure how to do it. Should he get out or ask her to go into the hall while he got dressed?

“OK. Well...I said what I needed to say and I hope you can forgive me. It looks like our siblings might end up dating so if I see you around it would be nice if you didn't at least hate me,” she said softly.

“I don't hate you, Amanda. I forgive you...it just hurt my pride a little.”

“The last thing I want to do is hurt someone like you just because someone hurt me. Two wrongs don't make a right.”

“I'm no angel myself...and it means a lot that you came all the way over here to talk to me. Nobody ever did something like this for me.”

He was still behind the curtain so he decided to at least look at her to show her he wasn't mad with a smile.

“Hey,” she smiled back when she saw him. “You look even better in good lighting.”

He grinned and asked if she wanted to hang out while Daryl and Jennifer were talking, but she was still grinning at him in a funny way.

“What?”

“Is it bad that I wanna look behind that curtain?” she teased.

“What kind of boy do you take me for?” he shot back, pretending to be offended.

“My apologies,” she smirked.

“Just kidding. Be my guest.”

To his surprise, she actually did step closer to the shower and take hold of the curtain to look at his body.

“Damn,” she almost moaned.

“See something you like?”

“I see a whole lot that I like...whadda you say you let me apologize for my heinous behaviour properly?”

Merle frowned in confusion and anticipation.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, you could maybe step out here and I could...”

“Yeah?”

“Blow you.”

“Are you for real?” he exclaimed.

“Uh huh,” she grinned.

Merle could not believe his luck and quickly rinsed off to get out of the shower. He grabbed a towel from the rack to dry off and Amanda sat herself down on the toilet lid to be right at eye level with his navel.

“You really don't have to, I already forgive you,” he assured her.

“Shhhh,” she grinned and pulled his face down to meet hers for a long sweet kiss. “I really do like you, Merle, I want to show you how much.”

He wouldn't be able to describe what she did to him over the next five minutes, not in a hundred years could he ever do it justice with mere words.

Amanda pulled the towel out of his hands and let it drop to the floor as her eyes looked right up into his own. She lay her hands on his hips and his skin was still warm and damp to the touch. She moved her face toward his body slowly and lay a soft kiss just below his navel, making his dick twitch with anticipation. It was so slow and erotic as she turned her head to run her tongue from one hip to the other lower and lower and lower till she was right there within inches of his now raging manhood.

“You're killin' me here, honey,” he groaned.

“I never want to hurt you again...so let me be really nice,” she grinned.

She never took her eyes off of his as she licked slowly up the underside of his cock and then took him almost all the way down her throat.

Merle's knees almost buckled and she gripped him even more firmly by the hips to keep him level with her mouth, and her mouth never seemed to tire. She had a way of maintaining steady pressure with her jaw and her teeth covered by her lips. She rolled her tongue along the underside of his cock and he had to grip the bathroom counter to stay standing.

“Jesus,” he panted. “Oh Jesus...”

Her hands grabbed his ass gently and urged him toward her mouth like she would rather be sucking his dick than doing anything else on Earth.

“Amanda,” he breathed.

“Yeah?”

“Any chance you wanna fuck on a bathroom floor?”

“Sure.”

Merle grabbed her, pulled her to her feet and kissed her hard. He was just about to cum, but he wanted to kiss her and lay her out on the floor instead. He tore her t-shirt over her head and over the next half a minute she was stepping out of her jeans and dropping her panties.

He sank to the floor with her in his arms and recalled seeing her in the bank for the first time, her almost black hair and blue eyes catching his eye and then her sweet smile luring his heart.

He kissed her deep and ran his hands down her body to her thighs, finding himself between them in a heartbeat. She raised her feet up onto his ass and he dropped his face to her breasts to suck her nipples and tease his tongue all over her chest and neck.

“You're so good, baby...thank you for giving me a chance to make it right,” she moaned.

“Thanks for coming to talk to me,” he answered back as he moved his kisses down to her lower belly.

Merle held her by the right hip and teased his finger slowly down her wet slit for a moment, bringing her right to the edge before beginning and it drove her insane.

“Please...oh please,” she cried out.

Merle grinned and licked her from her inner ass cheek to her clit like a leave falling in the autumn, slow and meandering to the ground in its own time.

“Oh my God...that's evil.”

He slid two thick fingers inside her then and closed his wet lips around her clit to get her right there.

“You...I need to...” she rambled.

“Then do it, honey. You cum whenever you need to.”

He stroked her smooth inner walls and drifted his tongue back and forth over her slippery lips until she broke into pieces and apparently wanted the whole town to hear it.

“Oh fuck! Oh my God yes! Fuck! Oh Merle!”

She arched her back and pulled him up to kiss her, his lips still wet from her pussy and she begged him to fuck her senseless.

Merle slid into her then without warning and she shuddered at his size.

“Mmmmmm....oh yeah...”

She kissed him hard and he nailed her with everything he had, right there on the bathroom tile. He eventually got the girl and was relieved that his time with women hadn't come and gone yet. He wasn't planning to go bar hopping for any other women though. Merle had a good feeling that maybe Amanda was the one. He liked a woman with spunk, but also a woman who could admit when she was wrong. He wanted to fuck her and protect her and stay on her good side. He wanted to show her that not all men were garbage.

He pulled her up to straddle his lap when his knees started to ache from the hard tile floor and she fucked his brains out, her tits bouncing before his hungry mouth and ravenous eyes, and in no time he had to cum.

“You ride that cock, woman! You ride it good! Oh fuck! Jesus Christ, Amanda! Fuuuuuuck!”

/

“Uh...I think he accepted her apology,” Jennifer said softly as they listened to their siblings fucking like wild animals.

“Yeah, I'd say so,” Daryl agreed. “Is it hot in here?”

Jennifer looked into his squinting sexy eyes and felt her body responding to him like he owned her.

“Yeah, it is a little....hot.” she almost whispered.

He moved across the couch toward her then and she closed her eyes as his lips met hers...


End file.
